


Najlepszy Przyjaciel Człowieka

by Toootie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magical Realism, koty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: Kiedy John spotkał na swoim progu zmokniętego kota, nie przypuszczał, jak bardzo to wydarzenie zmieni jego życie.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Kot siedział na murku po przeciwnej stronie ulicy i John zauważył go tylko dlatego, że odcinał się od szarego tła kamienicy ostrą plamą koloru. Miał jasno rude futro, niemal marchewkowe, z odrobinę ciemniejszymi pręgami.  
John wychodził właśnie do pracy i jak zwykle się spieszył więc obrzucił kota tylko jednym niezbyt uważnym spojrzeniem. Nie zauważył więc tego, że kot nie obserwował ulicy, ale wyraźnie wpatrywał się swoimi ciemnoniebieskimi oczami w niego.

Kiedy po dziewięciu godzinach wracał do domu, kot znów siedział na murku, ale tym razem nawet go nie zauważył, bo był już zbyt zmęczony i zastanawiał się głęboko nad tym, dlaczego osiem godzin przyjmowania pacjentów w przychodni (suchym, czystym i dobrze oświetlonym pomieszczeniu, w którym panowała odpowiednia temperatura, a on w każdej chwili mógł zrobić sobie krótką przerwę) męczy go dużo bardziej, niż kilkunastogodzinne dyżury chirurgiczne w Afganistanie. Czy to kwestia wieku? Czy po prostu się przeziębił i jeszcze o tym nie wiedział? Był tak zajęty próbując to zrozumieć, że nie rozglądał się dookoła.  
Następnego dnia również był zbyt zajęty swoimi myślami, żeby zauważyć rudego kota po drugiej stronie Baker Street. Tym razem martwił się wysokością ostatniego rachunku za prąd.  
Kolejnego dnia był skupiony na ciężkiej torbie, którą niósł za sobą do pracy.   
A jeszcze następnego- na tym, jak zmusić Sherlocka do zaprzestania okropnego rzępolenia na skrzypcach, którym nie dawał mu zasnąć od wczorajszego wieczora. Detektyw był sfrustrowany brakiem nowych tropów w śledztwie, które właśnie prowadził. I jak zawsze uznał, że skoro cały świat kręci się wyłącznie wokół niego, to ma prawo do odreagowywania tej frustracji w sposób, który narusza prawa innych istot żywych (choć John zastanawiał się, jak długo pozostanie żywym - jeśli nie zabije go ktoś podejrzany w jednej z prowadzonych przez Sherlocka spraw, to wkrótce umrze z braku snu).  
Nie miał więc głowy do rozglądania się dookoła w poszukiwaniu rudych kotów.   
Ta sytuacja trwała kilka dni.

***

Po tygodniu na kota zwrócił wreszcie uwagę sam Sherlock.  
\- Widzisz to zwierzę?- powiedział do Johna, nie odwracając się od okna przez które wyglądał, toteż ten nie od razu zorientował się, że powinien coś odpowiedzieć.  
\- Ummm…- mruknął więc niezobowiązująco, jak zwykle w takich chwilach i dalej oglądał TV w której jakiś komik z brytyjskim akcentem naśmiewał się właśnie ze słabości systemu opieki zdrowotnej w Stanach, co Johna bardzo zaciekawiło i to wcale nie z powodu jakości żartów.  
\- Siedzi tam od kilku godzin.- dodał po chwili detektyw. Tym razem stał już blisko kanapy, więc John podniósł z zaskoczeniem głowę. Jakim cudem nie zauważył, kiedy detektyw podszedł tak blisko? coś było z nim nie tak… może powinien wziąć sobie urlop i odpocząć?..  
\- Hej, John, skup się!- Sherlock prawie wrzasnął mu nad głową.  
\- Na czym mam się skupić?  
\- Ten kot siedzi tam od rana. Wczoraj też tam był.  
\- Jaki kot?  
\- TEN kot. Ten, który przesiedział ostatnie dwa dni na murku po przeciwnej stronie ulicy!- Sherlock aż nastroszył się z rozdrażnienia.   
\- Czy ty w ogóle zwracasz uwagę na to, co się dzieje wokół ciebie?  
John nie słuchał już prawie wcale, toteż znów mruknął tylko niezobowiązująco coś na temat bycia zbyt zmęczonym na słuchanie głupot i Sherlock fuknął na niego rozczarowany podejściem, ale nie drążył już dłużej tematu.

Tego samego wieczora zadzwonił Lestrade z czymś ciekawym i Sherlock zajął się tropieniem porywacza grasującego po północnym Londynie, a John musiał mu w tym oczywiście pomagać, starając się równocześnie nie wylecieć ze swojej drugiej- tej mniej interesującej pracy – w przychodni.  
Nie dziwne więc, że obaj zupełnie zapomnieli o rudym zwierzaku – aż do następnego wtorku, kiedy to spadł mocny deszcz. John wracał tego dnia do domu mokry i wściekły, przeklinając pogodę, brak parasola i tanie buty, które już zdarzyły przemoknąć, choć wyglądały tak porządnie, gdy je kupował miesiąc temu.  
Już kiedy zbliżał się do drzwi mieszkania na Baker Street, zobaczył na jego progu plamę jaskrawego koloru, odcinającą się od ciemnego tła.   
Myślał, że to jakaś torba, może z zakupami albo zamówionym z Chińczyka jedzeniem, o której ktoś zapomniał, ale gdy podszedł bliżej, stwierdził, że to żywe stworzenie- przemoczony i trzęsący się z zimna kot. Wyglądał tak żałośnie i rozpaczliwie, że John po prostu nie mógł go tak tu zostawić. Tym bardziej, że dokładnie wiedział, jak zwierzak może się w tej chwili czuć.  
\- Część, kotku.- zagadnął przyjaźnie, wyciągając rękę, nie mając pojęcia, czy kot w ogóle jest oswojony i czy się nie przestraszy jakiegoś gwałtownego ruchu. Kot jednak nie wyglądał na specjalnie przestraszonego, wstał i miałknął cicho, patrząc z nadzieją (a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało). Potem zaczął przestępować z nogi na nogę, znacząco popatrując to na drzwi to na Johna i mrucząc głośno, jakby go ponaglając do działania.   
John uśmiechnął się do siebie, widząc ten przykład kociej bezczelności i szybko otwarł drzwi.  
Kot tylko smyrgnął mu między nogami do środka i od razu zaczął się otrząsać z wody. John nie miał nigdy kota, ale kiedyś spotykał się z jedną pielęgniarką Lucy, która miała ich aż trzy. Z tamtego okresu wyniósł odrobinę wiedzy na temat tych zwierząt, która kazała mu oczekiwać teraz, że kot wskoczy na coś wysokiego i usiądzie tam, żeby spokojnie wyczyścić futro z wody.  
Zamiast tego jednak ten konkretny rudzielec zaczął się rozglądać po korytarzu- obwąchując ciekawie. Po chwili, najwyraźniej zadowolony z wyniku inspekcji wskoczył miękko na schody, ale nie pobiegł na sama górę, jak John się spodziewał, tylko usiadł na stopniu znajdującym się mniej więcej na wysokości jego twarzy i wlepił w niego hipnotyzujące spojrzenie. John zauważył wtedy, że jego dociekliwy gość ma bardzo zielone oczy.   
\- No i co teraz?- zapytał, nie wiadomo kogo. Raczej siebie, niż kota, ale nigdy nie wiadomo.  
Kot miałknał stanowczo, mrużąc oczy, a potem ziewnął, pokazując większość ostrych igiełek mieszczących mu się w paszczy i John poczuł, że dostał jakąś odpowiedź. Niezrozumiałą, ale odpowiedź. Przypomniał sobie informacje, która gdzieś wyczytał, że oswojone koty wydają więcej dźwięków, niż ich dzicy kuzyni i powiedział:  
\- Już wiemy, że kiedyś byłeś czyjś. Ciekawe, jak dawno temu? Może ktoś cię właśnie szuka? Jakąś biedulka imieniem Pam albo Dona… albo jakieś dziecko, które płacze za tobą nocami, a jego rodzice odchodzą od zmysłów, bo też nie mogą się przez to wyspać.   
John zdawał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę mówi do siebie, ale zwierzak nie spuszczał z niego wzroku i nie trudno było sobie wyobrazić, że uważnie słucha. John już dawno nie był obiektem takiej atencji. Niczyjej. I nie mógł się przyznać, że to całkiem miłe uczucie, nawet, jeśli ten kto go słucha, jest dziesięciokrotnie mniejszy i pokryty futrem w paski. Wyciągnął odruchowo rękę w jego kierunku, chcąc go pogłaskać miedzy uszami, gdzie futerko wydawało się takie mięciutkie, ale kot cofnął się nieufnie i jego dłoń zawisła niezręcznie w powietrzu.  
\- OK, jeszcze się nie znamy tak dobrze…- mruknął teraz już zdecydowanie do siebie i zajął się swoim mokrym ubraniem, które trzeba było znaleźć jakieś dobre miejsce zanim przestanie z niego kapać. Co nie było takie łatwe w domu wypełnionym wykładzinami i drewnem.   
Kiedy przypomniał sobie o kocie, oczywiście już go nie było na schodach i John przez chwilę myślał, że tamten uciekł jakoś na zewnątrz (bo przestało na chwilę padać). Trochę go to nawet zasmuciło. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, chciał się kotem pochwalić przed Sherlockiem i być świadkiem jego reakcji na tę nowość.   
Kiedy jednak się po schodach, okazało się, ze kot nie uciekł. Wręcz przeciwnie- zaprosił się jeszcze bardziej do środka i czekał pod drzwiami do mieszkania B.  
Kiedy John szukał czegoś, co mógłby użyć jako kuwety, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że właśnie wniósł do domu gościa, który mógł nie być dobrze wychowany (albo nawet- wcale) i być chory na coś zaraźliwego. I w dodatku –zrobił to bez konsultacji z drugą osobą zamieszkującą tę sama przestrzeń.  
Poczuł się trochę… winny. Gdyby był na miejscu Sherlocka nie byłby zadowolony, co w tym przypadku mogło oznaczać prawie wszystko- od obrażonego zalegania na sprzętach począwszy, a na ukradkowych eksperymentach na zwierzaku kończąc. John pożałował biednego kota, którego nie mógł zapewnić bezpieczeństwa, ale także przestraszył się ewentualnych problemów, które przyszły mu na myśl dopiero teraz- przywleczenie pcheł, poniszczone meble, zasikane buty…  
Nagle jednak nie mógł nigdzie znaleźć zwierzaka, jakby ten wiedział, że ma zostać wyrzucony. Zdążył przeszukać wszystkie znane sobie zakamarki, zmęczyć się i spocić i wybrudzić oraz prawie stracić nadzieje, że uda mu się odnaleźć zgubę, zanim wróci Sherlock, kiedy detektyw rzeczywiście przekroczył próg ich mieszkania.  
Od razu zorientował się , że coś jest nie tak- prawdopodobnie wyczytał to z poczucia winy, którym promieniował John.  
\- Co zrobiłeś?- zapytał ostro, powoli zdejmując rękawiczki, skupiony całkowicie na obserwowaniu lekarza.  
\- Ja…- John zacukał się na chwile, ale mieszkanie z detektywem przez rok trochę go jednak uodporniło na jego osobowość, więc otrząsnął się z poczucia winy na tyle, na ile potrafił i odpowiedział, udając zuchwałość, której wcale nie czuł.- Przygarnąłem kota!- uśmiechnął się, promiennie, żeby podkreślić to, jak bardzo nie obchodzi go zdanie Sherlocka. Choć tak naprawdę coraz mocniej zdawał sobie sprawę, że popełnił duży błąd i właściwie nie ma niczego na usprawiedliwienie.  
Sherlock najwyraźniej przejrzał również i to, bo zamiast się zirytować, albo nabzdyczyć, jak to miał we zwyczaju, powiedział spokojnie:  
\- Wiesz, że to było nierozsądne. Co najmniej … i sam już zrozumiałeś, że trzeba tę głupotę odkręcić. A zatem- zostawiam to tobie. Tylko miech nie wchodzi do mojego pokoju, bo zniszczy mi wszystkie próbki sierścią.  
John się z nim zgadzał, ale niestety- im dłużej kota szukał, żeby się go pozbyć, niespokojny, co też może narobić, pozostawiony całkiem bez dozoru, tym bardziej go nie mógł znaleźć. Jakby wyparował. Jakby go tutaj nigdy nie było (co na swój sposób było pocieszające, bo oznaczało brak śladów i ewentualnych zniszczeń).   
John szukał go jeszcze przez pół nocy, zanim się ostatecznie poddał i poszedł spać. Sherlock przez ten cały czas udawał, że problem przestał istnieć i wylegiwał się na sofie, przysypiając ukradkiem. John mu zazdrościł. To nie on musiał cierpieć za swoje miękkie serce. „Każdy dobry uczynek zostanie ukarany” a on miał tego serdecznie dosyć.   
Kładł się spać zły na siebie i rozczarowany sytuacją. Rano znów musiał zabrać się za szukanie, bo przecież futrzak NIE MÓGŁ rozpłynąć się w powietrzu i gdzieś tu był- wciśnięty w jakąś wąską szparę chował się przed nim, złośliwie. John miał go już serdecznie dosyć.   
Sherlock oczywiście nie pomagał szukać, zajęty w swoim pokoju czymś zupełnie nieistotnym, co na szczęście nie wytwarzało żadnego smrodu ani hałasu. Ani nie rozpełzało się po podłodze, jak kiedyś małe mrowisko, któremu detektyw postanowił się przyjrzeć bliżej i wykorzystać do jakiegoś swojego eksperymentu, a które umieścił w dużym słoju, nie tak szczelnym, jak oczekiwał.   
O ósmej Sherlock wystawił głowę ze swojego pokoju i krzyknął:  
\- Lestrade dzwonił!  
John miał ochotę warknąć: i co z tego? Bo akurat klęczał na podłodze w kuchni i próbował wetknąć pod szafki kij od szczotki, po to, by się upewnić ze nie ma tam żadnego futrzastego złośliwca.   
Kiedy Sherlock już zdecydował partycypować w rozmowie, nie znosił najmniejszego lekceważenia, wyskoczył więc z pokoju i stanął nad współlokatorem w pozie krańcowego oburzenia.  
\- Lestrade! Śledztwo! Całkiem niezłe, może nawet siódemka?  
John zwykle podziwiał ten entuzjazm, ale dzisiaj… po nieprzespanej nocy i w obecnym stanie ducha uważał za maksymalnie wkurzające.  
\- To idź i daj mi szukać w spokoju. Jak wyjdziesz, to przestaniesz go straszyć i może wreszcie wyjdzie. I będę go mógł w końcu wyrzucić.  
\- Co?- Sherlock nie udawał zaskoczenia.- Kogo wyrzucić?  
\- Kota! Nie pamiętasz już? Tego rudego, z ulicy.  
Sherlock z nonszalancją wzruszył ramionami i obrócił się na pięcie.  
\- Coś tam sobie przypominam… Za dziesięć minut wychodzę. Idziesz ze mną, czy nie?  
John sarknął ze złością, ale wstał z brudnawej podłogi, otrzepał dżinsy i powiedział z przekąsem:  
\- Oczywiście, że idę, jaśnie wielmożny panie. Jakżebym mógł nie pobiec na takie wezwanie?- burknął, ale już bardziej do siebie, bo Sherlock zniknął za drzwiami swojego pokoju. 

Pojechali taksówką do Camden i Sherlock jak zwykle do ostatniej chwili trzymał w tajemnicy wszelkie szczegóły na temat zbrodni, którą mieli się zająć. John był już przyzwyczajony do takiego traktowania i zamiast zasypywać go pytaniami, zastanawiał się gdzie szukać pomocy z nowym, dzikim (dosłownie) lokatorem na Baker Street. Może są jakieś strony, na których zamieszczono wskazówki na takie okazje?  
Dom, do którego weszli był mały, ale ładny i już po przekroczeniu progu John spodziewał się, ze należał do jakiejś bogatej staruszki. Czegoś widocznie musiał się nauczyć, pracując z Sherlockiem, bo jego przeczucie się sprawdziło. Dom należał do staruszki, ale ofiarą był- co zaskakujące- jej zupełnie zdrowy, młody i atletycznie zbudowany siostrzeniec (dlatego Sherlock uznał ta sprawę za potencjalna siódemkę).   
Niestety, wszystko, co zobaczył John oglądając zwłoki, wskazywało na bardzo prozaiczny zawał serca, który, choć rzadko, mógł się zdarzać także 27 latkowi.   
Rozczarowany tym werdyktem Sherlock krążył wokół zwłok i pomrukiwał coś do siebie, kiedy do pokoju wszedł szarobiały i bardzo, wręcz komicznie, puchaty kot. I wtedy Sherlock zastygł w całkowitym bezruchu. Przez dobre kilkadziesiąt sekund właściwie nie oddychał. John na początku nie rozumiał, co się stało, ale szybko założył, że detektyw właśnie miał jedno ze swoich olśnieni.  
Bardzo szybko okazało się, że to z pewnością nie o to chodziło.  
Sherlock wgapiał się bowiem cały czas w kota, z takim natężeniem, że John musiał uznać, że to on jest przyczyna tego nagłego stuporu detektywa.  
\- Co się stało?- zapytał z ciekawością.- Czy ten kot jest ważny dla śledztwa? Przywlókł coś? Zaraził nieboszczyka czymś?- zadawanie pytań Sherlockowi zawsze narażało na bycie wyśmianym, ale John nie mógł się powstrzymać, bo do tej pory nie widział, żeby detektyw zaszczycił cokolwiek w tym domu tak niepodzielną uwagą. Nawet ciało biednego siostrzeńca właścicielki wywołało u niego mniejsze zainteresowanie.   
Ale Sherlock niczego nie wyjaśnił, za to obrzucił pokój lekko szalonym spojrzeniem i w tej chwili John zauważył, jak dziwny ma wyraz twarzy- czegoś takiego jeszcze nie widział, a przecież znali się już trochę i uważał, że zna wszystkie jego grymasy.   
\- Co się dzieje? Coś nie tak?  
Na te pytania także nie usłyszał żadnej odpowiedzi, bo Sherlock obrócił się po prostu na pięcie (aż jego płaszcz zafalował wokół kolan) i wypadł z domu staruszki jakby go coś ugryzło.   
John tylko kilka sekund wahał się co ma robić; a potem wybiegł za nim przed om, bojąc się, że Sherlock znów go zostawi na miejscu zbrodni i pojedzie w siną dal. John nadal się do tego nie przyzwyczaił, a zwłaszcza do tego skomplikowanego uczucia, jakie go wtedy opanowywało.   
Tym razem jednak Sherlock nie odbiegł daleko- John zastał go opartego o jedno z dekoracyjnych drzewek, ale nie w jednej z typowych dla siebie nonszalanckich póz, ale tak, jakby musiał się o coś oprzeć, żeby się nie przewrócić. John nigdy nie widział go tak wstrząśniętym i dlatego nawet nie próbował sam odgadnąć, o co mu chodziło.   
\- Co się stało?- pytał, odruchowo oceniając fizyczny stan przyjaciela.  
\- Jak bardzo źle się czujesz? Zawroty głowy, mdłości? coś cię boli? Lewa ręka, okolice serca?  
Sherlock potrząsnął głową i zamachał rękami odpowiadając przecząco za jednym zamachem na wszystkie pytania. Potem zasyczał, jakby ktoś go obraził:  
\- Nic z tych rzeczy. Muszę zapalić.   
\- Co?- John nie zrozumiał.- Co ty pleciesz? Nie ma szans…  
\- Muszę zapalić! Cokolwiek, byle nie lighty.- warknął detektyw i szarpnął się za włosy, czym odwrócił skutecznie uwagę przyjaciela od swojej głupiej prośby.   
\- Czemu się tak zachowujesz? Coś się musiało stać, tam w tym domu.  
Sherlock kucnął niespodziewanie i oparł się plecami o pień drzewa.  
\- Nie powiem, bo uznasz mnie za wariata, albo ze miałem udar… Może i miałem?- zapytał nagle i uniósł spojrzenie na twarz Johna z, jak mu się zdawało, nadzieją. John zaczął się bać jeszcze bardziej. Co mogło tak wstrząsnąć Sherlockiem, że uznał udar za to lepsze wyjście?  
\- Wątpliwe- po tym, co widzę.  
Sherlock patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i nie chciał wstawać z kucek.   
\- Nie wiem, co się ze mną…- powtórzył i John poczuł się lekko zagubiony.   
\- Przestań się tak zachowywać i powiedz mi co się stało w tym cholernym domu…- jak zwykle zaczynał kląć, choć to w niczym nigdy nie pomogło.   
Sherlock przełknął ślinę i wydusił z siebie, prawie szeptem:  
\- Wydawało mi się, że słyszę w głowie jakiś głos… a potem… potem zrozumiałem, że to były raczej wrażenia nic konkretnego. Ale wyłapałem z tego… przekazu- tak to nazwijmy dla ułatwienia- to całkiem dokładny obraz mężczyzny, który przyszedł do tej staruszki i jej groził. Nie wiem, kto to był, ale z tego, co zdążyłem zauważyć, to ktoś wynajęty do odzyskiwania pieniędzy. Na pewno siedział i to nie raz. Dość charakterystyczne tatuaże, nie będzie trudno go znaleźć…  
John podniósł ręce.  
\- Chwila, stop. Zatrzymaj się. Wiem, że wiesz, co facet jadł na śniadanie zaraz mi to wyrecytujesz, ale wrócimy do tej części, w której słyszysz głosy w głowie.  
\- Nie głosy… może jeden, ale właściwie to nie był głos.. to były wrażenia i wspomnienie… tego kota.  
\- Kota?- John nie rozumiał go jeszcze bardziej, choć jeszcze kilka sekund temu uważał, że to niemożliwe.- Jakiego kota?  
\- Tego szarego, który wszedł do pokoju…  
John musiał długo to przetwarzać, ale nie był w stanie i tak tego poskładać w rozsądną całość.   
\- Wiesz oczywiście jak to brzmi?- powiedział w końcu, posępnie.- Myśli, które przekazał ci kot… wiesz, że to brzmi jakbyś zwariował. I to podręcznikowo.- powiedział powoli, a gdy zamilkł, oczekując wyjaśnień, Sherlock tylko na niego patrzył, różnie wstrząśnięty, jak wcześniej.   
Milczenie trwało tak długo, że Johnowi nie pozostawało nic innego, jak spróbować obrócić całą sytuację w żart.  
\- Widziałeś myśli kota… okey. W sumie to całkiem przydatne, jak się nad tym zastanowić. Możesz przepytywać koty w domach, gdzie doszło do przestępstwa.- uśmiechnął się, wymuszonym grymasem, który miał imitować rozbawienie.- Taki kot sporo widzi, a nikt go nie uważa za wiarygodnego świadka, więc nie ukrywa przed nimi swoich zamiarów..- John rozwijał dalej swoją wizję, coraz bardziej zbity z pantałyku. Sherlock chyba też nie wiedział, co myśleć, bo wygiął usta i zmarszczył nos.  
\- To idiotyczne! Koty są głupie i ludzie ich nie obchodzą! Nie zwracają na nich uwagi, póki mają pełna miskę… nikt by ich nie uważał za wiarygodnego świadka, bo SĄ niewiarygodne! A poza tym- co taki kot ROZUMIE z ludzkiego zachowania?- prychnął na koniec, podnosząc głos, prawie do krzyku.  
John przypomniał sobie, w jakim stanie psychologicznym jest jego detektyw zmienił podejście:  
\- Tak, masz oczywiście rację.- mruknął uspokajająco (jak miał nadzieje). - Wracajmy do domu. Zjesz coś, odpoczniesz, wszystko będzie dobrze.- zapewnił i dopiero, gdy Sherlock wyprostował się i bez słowa przeszedł przez ulice, by złapać taksówkę, zdał sobie sprawę, że uspokajał przed wszystkim samego siebie. 

Podróż spędzili w milczeniu.  
John nie wiedział, co powiedzieć i wolał nie mówić nic, niż powiedzieć coś, co by Sherlocka miało zdenerwować albo zasmucić- bo mimo wrażenia jakie starał się roztaczać dookoła siebie, nie był niewzruszonym i wypranym z ludzkich emocji maszyna (i choć reagował na dużo rzeczy niekonwencjonalnie albo wręcz nic po sobie nie dawał poznać to John miał coraz częściej podejrzenie, że przeżywał różne rzeczy mocniej, niż inni.  
Kiedy wrócili John zrobił prostą kolację, a Sherlock musiał być naprawdę wstrząśnięty, bo zjadł bez oporu swoja połowę, która podstawiono mu pod nos.  
Nie rozmawiali już tego dnia o tym, co się stało- John dostosował się do sytuacji i uznał, że obaj mają udawać, że nic szczególnego się nie stało. On nie miał nic przeciwko- byle tylko Sherlock przespał się w nocy choć 6 godzin. Był przekonany, że to wystarczy, żeby Sherlock doszedł do siebie i przestał panikować- bo chyba to była jego wersja panikowania. Na wszelki wypadek też poszedł wcześniej spać- nie chciał być hipokrytą i jeśli zalecił pacjentowi odpoczynek, jako najlepszą kurację na problemy psychiczne, to sam nie mógł zarywać nocy.


	2. Chapter 2

Następnego dnia wszystko wydawało się w porządku.   
Sherlock spał u siebie, gdy John zszedł na dół i zaczął przygotowywać sobie śniadanie (po namyśle- zrobił też dwa tosty więcej- dla współlokatora i zaniósł mu do pokoju- jako ofertę, z której skorzysta, albo i nie) a potem wyszedł, przekonany, że ich życie powróciło na dawne tory.   
Niestety, kiedy sprawdził komórkę podczas przerwy na drugie śniadanie znalazł w niej kilkanaście coraz bardziej dziwnych SMSów od wyraźnie wstrząśniętego detektywa.   
Pierwszy był jeszcze w miarę normalny:  
”Ten kot znów jest tutaj. Czemu go wpuściłeś?”  
Ale potem było coraz gorzej.  
„Łazi za mną. Przyjedź i go zabierz.”  
„Nie mogę go złapać. Przyjedź natychmiast!”  
„Nie mogę się skupić. Masz się go pozbyć!”  
„Hudson też nie może go złapać. Jej akurat unika skutecznie.”  
„Myślę, że kolacja i sen nie pomogły, bo dalej słyszę, co ten kot myśli.”  
„On myśli do mnie! I jest bezczelny!”  
„Chce, żebym znalazł jakiegoś człowieka.”  
„ John, musisz tu przyjechać natychmiast!”  
„Masz odebrać telefon. Nie będę się z tym kotem sam teraz użerać. To twoja wina, że on tu jest!”  
„John! On chce mnie wynająć do znalezienia swojego człowieka, czy to normalne? Czy to w ogóle możliwe?”  
Wychodzę i nie wrócę, póki nie pozbędziesz się tego kota!”  
Ostatnie dwa SMSy były najbardziej niepokojące z punktu widzenia Johna, zatroskanego o stan psychiczny przyjaciela:   
„Nadal słyszę go w głowie! Obiecał mi tyle złota ile ważę i najpiękniejszą na świecie kobietę za żonę. John, musisz coś z tym zrobić!”   
„Niemożliwe, że ja to wymyślam – złoto jest tak niepraktyczne, że nigdy bym go nie przyjął, jako zapłaty, i pod żadnym pozorem, NIGDY nie chciałbym żony. Musisz coś zrobić!” desperacja detektywa, którą niemal było można usłyszeć w wiadomościach, bardzo by Johna rozbawiła, gdyby nie to, że sam był już nie na żarty przerażony tą sytuacją.  
Gdy czytał te SMSy, przyszedł kolejny:  
„Co znaczy, jeśli ten kot nie wie, że jego propozycje mnie nie interesują? Jeśli wchodzi mi do głowy, to mógłby przynajmniej wiedzieć, co sądzę o żonach i złocie. Czy to dowód na to, że zwariowałem, czy wręcz przeciwnie?”  
John zastanawiał się przez chwile odruchowo nad tym pytaniem i co może w tej sytuacji oznaczać „wręcz przeciwnie”, ale szybko się otrząsnął z głupich myśli i złapał torbę i pobiegł do recepcji uprzedzić, że musi się natychmiast zwolnic z pracy. Sprawy osobiste (jak zwykle). Jak zwykle także wolał nie mówić prawdy, i tym razem nawet nie dlatego, żeby nie irytować pracodawcy, ale po prostu nie przeszłoby mu przez gardło, że musi znaleźć współlokatora, bo ten najwyraźniej przechodzi jakieś załamanie nerwowe, co w jego przypadku może oznaczać, że stwarza poważne zagrożenie dla siebie samego i innych ludzi.  
Nie myśląc o tym, zupełnie odruchowo, nie chciał nikomu zdradzać niczego na temat stanu, w jakim był Sherlock. Po drodze przyszło mu oczywiście do głowy, że detektyw coś zażył, ale choć by to było nie takie złe (w porównaniu z alternatywami) to jakoś nie mógł w to uwierzyć.   
Kiedy przyszedł do domu, Sherlock siedział na kanapie i urządzał sobie pojedynek na spojrzenia z rudym kotem, który przycupnął na stoliku na wysokości jego twarzy. Tylko jakiejś 30 centymetrów dzieliło ich nosy i John miał ochotę ostrzec detektywa, że to może nie być dobrym pomysłem, skoro nic nie wiedzą o zdrowiu zwierzaka.   
Ledwo Sherlock zauważył przyjście Johna, zaczął znowu narzekać:  
\- Wyrzuć to stąd! On mnie denerwuje i robi to specjalnie. –poskarżył się , nadąsany.- Nie słucha mnie wcale. Chociaż mówi do mnie od kilku godzin to w ogóle nie obchodzi go, co ja mam do powiedzenia!  
John uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie.   
\- Trafił swój na swego.  
Zdjął kurtkę i chciał podejść do kota, ale ten spojrzał na niego groźnie i wygiął grzbiet w pałąk strosząc sierść na grzbiecie a potem zasyczał tak przekonująco, że John zatrzymał się w pół kroku, niepewny. Nie trzeba było być kocim behawiorystą, by wiedzieć, co się stanie, jeśli teraz spróbuje dotknąć zwierzaka. A dobrowolnie kot nie miał zamiaru sobie pójść- to także było jasne. John był odważny, ale nie głupi, więc poszedł po odkurzacz. Nie miał zamiaru zbliżać się do niego nawet w rękawicach- kot mógł na niego skoczyć i podrapać mu twarz albo uszkodzić oczy.  
Ledwo jednak podszedł do stolika z odkurzaczem w ręce, kot… zniknął. Po prostu rozpłynął się w powietrzu, bez żadnego dźwięku, jakby był tylko zjawą, a nie zwierzakiem z krwi i kości.  
John znieruchomiał i wypuścił z rąk odkurzacz.   
Z boku doszedł go zadziwiająco spokojny (jak na te niewiarygodną sytuacje) głos detektywa:  
\- Nie sądzę, żeby go to unieszkodliwiło. Nie na długo…  
John był w takim szoku, że nie zrozumiał z tego ani słowa, ale gdyby nawet zrozumiał, i tak nie przygotowałoby go to na to, co się stało w następnej chwili. Rudy kot (albo coś, co się podszywało pod niego) pojawił się ponownie na stoliku do kawy- dokładnie w tej samej pozycji, co poprzednio. Tyle, że tym razem patrzył wprost na Johna, który poczuł się skarcony za swoje bezczelne zachowanie.  
\- Miaaaau.- stwierdził kot z wyraźna naganą i John nie potrzebował pomocy, żeby zrozumieć, że kot nie jest z niego zadowolony.  
\- On nie przestanie.- powiedział dla jasności Sherlock. Nadal brzmiał fascynująco spokojnie.- Nie chce stąd iść, więc nie odejdzie. Odkurzacz to za mało, żeby go wygonić… gdyby to było takie proste to nie myślisz, że sam bym na to nie wpadł?  
John nie zwracał uwagi na ton tej wypowiedzi, skupił się na tym, żeby nie zemdleć. Usiadł na swoim fotelu i podsumował sytuację w jedyny znany sobie sposób:  
\- Muszę się napić. Inaczej zwariuję.  
\- Czego?- zapytał Sherlock z zainteresowaniem.- Masz coś specjalnego na takie okazje?  
\- Przynieś mi whisky. Jest w szafie w kuchni na górze…- wyszeptał John.  
I musiał naprawdę sprawiać wrażenie wstrząśniętego, bo detektyw już bez komentarza wstał i nalał mu do kubka alkoholu.  
John usiłował wypić go duszkiem i zakrztusił się boleśnie. Zapiekło mocno, ale i za to doznanie był szczęśliwy- bolące gardło przywołało go do porządku i przypomniało, gdzie jest. I że nie jest w tym wszystkim całkiem sam.  
\- Jak..? Jak to możliwe? Skąd… skąd to wiesz? Co tu się dzieje?- zapytał, kiedy przestał gorączkowo łapać powietrze i kaszleć.  
\- To chyba oczywiste.  
John zamknął oczy:  
\- Co jest oczywiste? Co to jest? Bo, że nie kot, to pewne.   
\- Jeszcze nie wiem.- stwierdził Sherlock i nie słychać było, żeby się specjalnie przejmował swoją niewiedzą. Wydawał się raczej… zachwycony całą tą sytuacją.  
\- Ale skoro ty możesz się z tej okazji upijać, to mnie powinno być wolno zapalić. Chociaż jednego.  
John był nadal w takim szoku, że kompletnie zlekceważył zagrożenie. Nie zareagował nawet wtedy, gdy Sherlock wykorzystał okazję i płynnym ruchem wygrzebał pudełko papierosów spod kanapy.  
John gapił się nadal na kota, jakby bał się tego, co może się stać, gdyby stracił go z oczu na ułamek sekundy, a Kot na niego i obaj nie zareagowali na unoszący się w powietrzu dym papierosa, błyskawicznie zapalonego przez Sherlocka.  
Detektyw miał dużo więcej czasu, by przywyknąć do myśli, że Kot nie jest zwykłym zwierzęciem, toteż skupił się raczej na rozkoszy wdychania cudownej mieszanki szkodliwych substancji dając swojemu przyjacielowi potrzebną mu chwilę na dojście do siebie.   
Ledwie zdążył wypalić papierosa do połowy, gdy John się ocknął i zapytał napiętym, wysokim głosem:  
\- Czego on chce? Coś mówiłeś przedtem…  
Nadal nie mógł patrzeć na Sherlocka, jakby bał się oderwać wzroku od potencjalnego źródła zagrożenia, które obudziło instynkt przetrwania i zaczęło krzyczeć„ekstremalne niebezpieczeństwo”.  
\- Jego człowiek zaginął.  
John chrząknął. Na razie nic nie miało sensu, ale zwykle na tym etapie zadawanie pytań denerwowało Sherlocka.  
\- Ten człowiek prawdopodobnie nie żyje. Kot… to coś, co wygląda jak kot, więc dla wygody będziemy to tak nazywać, póki nie określi się jakoś bardziej… chce wiedzieć, kto jest temu winny. A jeśli to morderstwo, chce mieć niezbite dowody. Najwyraźniej potrzebuje ich, żeby wyegzekwować karę dla tego kogoś… albo czegoś… nie wykluczam działanie sił nieznanych nauce… sam nie może ukarać winnego. Nie zrozumiałem za dobrze, dlaczego sam nie może tego zrobić. Ta część jest dziwnie skomplikowana… i nie ma najwyraźniej nic wspólnego z policją i sądem. Przynajmniej w naszym rozumieniu tych słów.  
John, nie odrywając wzroku od kota, zdobył się wreszcie na jakąś w miarę rozsądna reakcje:  
\- I co masz zamiar zrobić? Z tym… wszystkim?  
\- Rozważam przyjęcie tej sprawy.  
\- Nie!- to zdenerwowało Johna na tyle, że odruchowo obrócił się przodem do przyjaciela.- Nie możesz tego słuchać. To… nienormalne! Zwariowane!  
\- Ale on powiedział, że sobie pójdzie, jeśli zrobię to, co chce…- podsunął pragmatyczne wyjaśnienie detektyw, przymknął oczy w udręce niezdecydowaniu.  
\- I nigdy więcej go już nie będziemy musieli oglądać…- kontynuował.  
\- A jeśli zechcemy, może zrobić nawet tak, żebyśmy go nawet nie zapamiętali…  
John potrzasnął głową.   
\- Czy to jest bezpieczne?  
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie bardziej niebezpieczne, niż zwykłe śledztwo. Tak sądzę. Ja przynajmniej chcę spróbować.  
\- Nie dał nam zbyt dużego wyboru.- podsumował ponuro John, z nagłą jasnością umysłu.  
\- Mogę zająć się tym sam.- zaproponował pojednawczo detektyw.  
John wzdrygnął się całym ciałem.  
\- Nie! To absolutnie niedopuszczalne. Jeśli ty pójdziesz to i ja…  
\- OK.- powiedział Sherlock z podejrzaną skwapliwością.- To chodźmy.  
\- Teraz, tak od razu?  
-Tak. po co tracić czas?- Sherlock był nadal bardzo rozsądny. John natomiast nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Wstał chwiejnie i poszedł do swego pokoju po pistolet.   
Kiedy zszedł,Sherlock już był ubrany w płaszcz a na jego ramieniu… siedział Kot- spokojny, jakby robił to wiele razy. John znów stanął jak wryty i spróbował protestować, ale Sherlock szybko go uciszył.   
\- Wszystko w porządku. Obiecał mi, że nie zrobi mi krzywdy. Tak się przemieszczał na swoim człowieku.  
John zamachał niezdecydowanie.  
\- Masz na myśli jego właściciela?- zapytał bezradnie, czepiając się słów w ostatecznej próbie zrozumienia tej absolutnie niezrozumiałej sytuacji.  
Sherlock zastanowił się chwile.  
\- Nie wiem, kto tu był czyim właścicielem.  
Potem dodał:  
\- Ten człowiek go sprowadził na nasz świat i uwięził w tej formie, ale potem… to się pozmieniało.  
John spróbował to przetrawić, ale tak naprawdę interesowało go tylko pozbycie się Kota i wszelkich wspomnień o nim.  
Wyszli nie tracąc czasu, a Kot rzeczywiście nie wyglądał na zestresowanego w najmniejszym stopniu. Owinął się Sherlockowi wokół kołnierza, wbił pazury w gruby płaszcz i nastroszył ciekawie uszy.   
Negatywnym skutkiem tego zachowania było to, że zatrzymanie taksówki zabrało im trochę więcej czasu, niż zwykle. John próbował nie patrzeć na Kota ani na detektywa, bojąc się przeraźliwie, że wyjdzie na wariata, jeśli (co NADAL było jakąś możliwością w jego głowie) okaże się , że taksówkarz nie widzi rudego kota na ramionach jednego ze swoich pasażerów.  
Jednak taksówkarz chyba zauważył żywy kołnierz, bo zerkał na Sherlocka całą drogę z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. John nie był pewny, co to znaczy, ale bał się zapytać. Gdyby to była jakaś dziwnie uparta halucynacja, można by ją było zrzucić na karb zatrucia jakąś substancją i czekać spokojnie na to, aż przestanie działać.  
Po raz pierwszy Johna nie interesowało, gdzie jadą i gdy się zatrzymali, także nie nabrał zainteresowania miejscem pobytu.  
Zwłoki znaleźli zbyt szybko, by mógł to być przypadek- Kot musiał podpowiadać Sherlockowi drogę.   
Po krótkich oględzinach, także ze strony Kota (który z tej okazji zeskoczył z ramienia detektywa i uważnie obszedł wokoło ciało) przyczyna śmierci stała się oczywista.  
\- Ktoś go udusił.- stwierdził John, jedyny bez dostępu do telepatycznego połączenia. – Widać wyraźnie ślady na szyi. - Udusił go gołymi rękami.  
Sherlock skinął głową, a Kot przysiadł na tylnych łapach przy głowie zwłok i zwiesił własną. Niemal jakby wyrażał… smutek?  
\- I co teraz?  
\- To, co zwykle. Muszę znaleźć mordercę i dowody na jego winę.  
Sherlock zaczął obchodzić miejsce zbrodni, szukając śladów, a John usiłował nie patrzeć na kota, który nadal siedział przy zwłokach, jakby ich pilnując.  
\- Czego szukasz?- zapytał w końcu John, zaniepokojony.  
\- Czegoś co mi podpowie, gdzie zacząć szukać. Potem pojedziemy przepytać rodzinę tego mężczyzny. Może coś mi o nim powiedzą. Kot wie dużo, ale nie wszystko.   
Później podjechali do najbliższego parku, gdzie spędzili jakiś czas, przepytując bezdomnych i rozdając im łapówki oraz obietnice zapłaty za jakąkolwiek informację w przyszłości. John był raczej milczącym wsparciem (albo balastem, w zależności od punktu widzenia) w całej tej operacji, bo nadal nie przywykł do tego, co się działo. Kot siedział spokojnie na ramionach detektywa i przysłuchiwał się ciekawie wszystkim rozmowom, nie dając się nikomu pogłaskać. Czasem nawet pomrukiwał, niczym zwykły, zadowolony kot i John popatrywał na niego wtedy ze szczególną podejrzliwością. Powstrzymywał się jednak od jakiejkolwiek reakcji, bo bał się wyjść na wariata nawet przed ludźmi, z których wielu miało realne problemy psychiczne.   
A może po prostu nie chciał czuć się jak debil? Sam dla siebie?   
Sherlock nie miał takich skrupułów- często mówił do Kota i ustosunkowywał się do jego telepatycznych wypowiedzi na głos, nie bacząc, kto go przy tym słyszy i widzi. 

Po kilku godzinach wszyscy mieli już dosyć, ale Sherlock zdobył wystarczająco dużo danych, żeby uruchomić ten swój twardy dysk. Wrócili więc do domu, gdzie każdy zajął się swoją robotą: Sherlock myślał, rozwalony na sofie, z rękami złożonymi pod brodą. John przygotowywał gorący posiłek, a Kot… leżał na fotelu i dzielił swą uwagę pomiędzy nieruchomym detektywem, a muchą latającą po pokoju z denerwująco głośnym bzyczeniem.   
Kiedy kolacja była gotowa, John rozłożył ją na talerze i jeden postawił przy łokciu Sherlocka, starannie omijając wzrokiem Kota.  
\- To był ktoś, kto go znał, to nie był przypadek, albo zwykły napad.- przerwał ciszę Sherlock, gdy John był już blisko końca swojej porcji.   
\- Hm?- mruknął John.- Może byś coś zjadł? Najlepiej teraz, kiedy jest jeszcze ciepłe?  
Sherlock oczywiście machnął ręką i gadał dalej.  
\- Ale dalej mam za mało informacji. Normalnie mógłbym wykluczyć niektóre scenariusze, jako niemożliwe, ale w tej sytuacji, jeśli demony mogą przybierać postać kotów i chodzić po tym świecie…  
John podniósł głowę i przełknął głośno ślinę.   
\- Demony? Skąd nagle demony!? TO jest demon? Ten kot?  
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Ja też nie do końca w to wierzę, ale on tak się nazywa.   
\- Ale co to jest demon?- John drążył temat.- Taki z rogami i kopytami?  
\- Demon to potoczna nazwa istoty z innego wymiaru. W kółko to powtarza, ale nic więcej nie chce o sobie powiedzieć.   
John przetarł czoło dłonią i z ponurą determinacją przerzucił kęs mięsa, którą trzymał w ustach.  
\- Może tak jest lepiej. Im mniej będziesz wiedział, tym mniej… nienormalne to będzie dla ciebie.   
Sherlock spojrzał wreszcie na niego.  
\- Jak to nienormalnie? To przecież fantastyczne! Odkrywa przede mną zupełnie nowy świat!  
John zjeżył się cały.  
\- Oczywiście. Dla ciebie to kolejna zagadka. Ja mam tego dosyć. Rob sobie, co chcesz. Ja nie chce tego pamiętać i o tym myśleć.  
Sherlock mruknął:  
\- Rozumiem, to wykracza za daleko poza twoja strefę komfortu. Nie chcesz wiedzieć więcej, bo boisz się tego, czego możesz się dowiedzieć. Wbrew pozorom jestem w stanie zrozumieć takie podejście.- i pogrążył się znowu w rozmyślaniach. 

***

Rozwiązanie tej sprawy wymagało od detektywa długich „rozmów” z kotem i włóczenia się po mieście. John dotrzymał słowa i nie próbował tego zrozumieć. Łaził tylko za nimi i pilnował, żeby nikt nie zrobił krzywdy Sherlockowi.   
W końcu nie musiał nawet o nic go pytać, bo detektyw sam się pochwalił wynikami, kiedy wreszcie je uzyskał. Siedział wtedy na kanapie, a Kot zwinął się w kłębek na jego fotelu i John próbował wyluzować się przed TV, ale niestety- przy Kocie było to niemożliwe.   
\- Rozwiązałem to.- powiedział pełen energii i uśmiechnął się.- Powinieneś się cieszyć. Kot dostał to, co chciał, a teraz zniknie z naszego mieszkania i życia. Na zawsze!  
John nadstawił uszu. To brzmiało rzeczywiście niezłe…  
\- Co się stało?- zapytał łaskawie, wiedząc, że Sherlock ubóstwia się popisywać.   
\- Ten człowiek podpadł komuś. Prawdopodobnie nie uregulował jakichś długów i to niekoniecznie finansowych. Porwali go i próbowali przycisnąć, bo nie miał dostatecznie bliskiej rodziny, żeby w ten sposób na niego wpłynąć. Ale przedobrzyli. Albo po prostu coś poszło nie tak. Facet - nazywał się George swoją drogą- nie zdążył zareagować i wezwać Kota, żeby mu pomógł. A Kot akurat był gdzie indziej, bo wypełniał jego wcześniejsze polecenie.   
John pokręcił głową. Trochę to było niejasne, ale obiecał sobie nie wnikać w szczegóły, więc nie dopytywał. Wnikanie w szczegóły oznaczało zainteresowanie się tym wszystkim, a on nie chciał być zainteresowany. Sherlock jednak znał go na tyle, by wiedzieć, że nie rozumie, o co chodzi, bo zaczął mu wyjaśniać:  
\- To wszystko jest bardzo skomplikowane, te wszystkie reguły współpracy między demonem, a człowiekiem, który go wezwie. Coś niby jak złapanie złotej rybki, tyle, że ta złota rybka, jest bardzo inteligentna i zdeterminowana, by się od ciebie uwolnić i wrócić do swojego wymiaru. Najważniejsze jest to, że ten akurat demon musi być kotem w naszym świecie, co ma swoje zalety, ale też i wiele wad- między innymi tę, kolosalną, że nie mógł zbyt dużo zrobić, gdy dowiedział się, że jego człowiek zniknął i ma problemy. Wszystko dlatego, że głupi George sobie wymyślił, że kot będzie najbardziej poręczny: łatwy w utrzymaniu i nie wzbudzający podejrzeń u sąsiadów. Ale kocie ciało ma wiele ograniczeń. A najgorszej, że nie mógł go ze sobą wszędzie zabierać. Ja bym po prostu pozostał przy formie człowieka, wbrew pozorom to dużo bardziej praktyczne.   
John nie mógł się powstrzymać.  
\- I co byś z nim robił, gdyby przestawał ci być potrzebny?  
Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, a potem wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Co mnie to obchodzi- nie bronię mu robić co zechce, póki przyjdzie na moje zawołanie… Ty się jakoś zajmujesz sobą, kiedy cie nie potrzebuję.  
\- Hmmm…- mruknął John bardzo znacząco, ale ponieważ obawiał się, że nie zostanie zrozumiany, dodał:- To trochę obraźliwe, nie uważasz? To, co teraz powiedziałeś…  
Sherlock spojrzał na niego z ukosa i naburmuszył się, ale być może zrozumiał swój błąd, bo nic nie powiedział.  
John pokręcił głową.  
\- A gdybyś wkurzył tego swojego demona? Nie wiem, jak wrażliwe ego mają demony, ale ja osobiście bałbym się testować cierpliwość jednego z nich.   
\- Ze mną nie miałyby za dużo do gadania.- stwierdził wyniośle detektyw. – Muszą słuchać tego, kto ich wezwie, chyba, że zrobi to przez przypadek (co jest bardzo trudne) i nie zdoła się zabezpieczyć przed ich … nazwijmy to niezadowoleniem. Ponieważ generalnie demony nie lubią być wzywane i robią, co mogą, żeby to było jak najtrudniejsze do zrobienia i żeby ludzie się bali tego robić. I żeby jak najmniej osób wiedziało, jak to moc zrobić skutecznie. Dlatego dosyć niebezpieczne jest wzywanie ich bez pojęcia, co się robi, bo lubią się mścić za to, że ktoś je wyrywa z ich własnego środowiska.   
\- A kto by chciał się tak narażać?..  
\- Bardzo wielu ludzi, John! Nie możesz sobie tego wyobrazić? Masz na własność coś, co spełnia twoje życzenia. Nie wszystkie i nie do końca tak. jakbyś tego chciał, bo tym też rządzą jakieś zasady, a demony chcą przede wszystkim wrócić do siebie, więc wywierają na tobie presje, ale mimo wszystko…- Sherlock znacząco zawiesił głos. – Obiecał mi spełnianie jednego życzenia za to, co dla niego zrobiłem.  
\- Nie wystarczy ci to, że się ulotni z naszego życia?- John szczerze się zdziwił.- Nie chciałeś złota…  
Sherlock rzucił mu znaczące spojrzenie.  
\- Chętnie sprawdzę jak daleko sięgają jego możliwości wpływania na naszą rzeczywistość.   
John podniósł brwi.  
\- Okey… jak chcesz. Ja chce tylko się go pozbyć z oczu i najlepiej- z głowy. Zapomnieć o nim… pamiętasz? Coś wspomniałeś, że on może to załatwić.  
\- John. Jak możesz w ogóle to rozważać? Przecież to tak, jakby na własne życzenie pozbywać się użytecznej wiedzy!- detektyw wyglądał na bardzo zbulwersowanego tą ideą.  
\- Czyli tak, jak ty? Kiedy czyścisz sobie twardy dysk pod czaszką?  
\- Ja pozbywam się tylko niepotrzebnych informacji- wypluł z siebie i John odniósł wrażenie, że właściwie został obrażony i powinien się obrazić, ale gdyby miał to robić za każdym razem, kiedy powinien… nie miałby czasu na nic innego.   
\- O co go poprosisz?- zapytał więc po chwili.  
\- Jeszcze nie wiem. Jest tyle… możliwości. Nie wiem, co może mi załatwić. Poza tym- z tego, co już wiem, to sformułowanie mojego życzenia jest niezwykle ważne.   
\- Taaa?..-głos Johna ociekał powątpiewająco, ale Sherlock już go nie słuchał, zajęty swoimi myślami.

***

Następne kilka dni minęło bardzo szybko i nawet przyjemnie, ponieważ John widywał Kota tylko rano i to na chwile. Potem Kot znikał- dosłownie rozpływał się w powietrzu, albo w pokoju Sherlocka, gdzie, jak John się domyślał, był przepytywany na temat swojego życia i świata, z którego pochodził.   
John miał się nie interesować, naprawdę NIE CHCIAŁ się w to mieszać, ale… w końcu nie wytrzymał, bo chciał już wiedzieć, kiedy się pozbędzie niechcianego gościa.  
\- Wiesz już wszystko, co chcesz? Wiesz już chociaż co chcesz w nagrodę za rozwiązanie zagadki?  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się trochę tajemniczo, trochę zawadiacko i leciutko bezczelnie.  
\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, bo się nie spełni.  
John naburmuszył się na chwilę, aż sobie uświadomił, jakie to dziecinnie, zwłaszcza po tym, jak cały czas powtarzał, że nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z całą tą sprawą. Dlatego wyszedł do swojego pokoju żeby irytować się na przyjaciela w samotności.  
Następnego dnia Sherlock wydawał się bardzo z siebie zadowolony, z tym szczególnym błyskiem w oku, jaki pojawiał się, gdy był na tropie czegoś szczególnie fascynującego. Tym razem tym czymś musiał być John, bo nie spuszczał go z oka.  
John odwzajemniał spojrzenie przez chwilę, a potem nie wytrzymał napięcia i powiedział:  
\- No? Zdecydowałeś się na coś? Spełniło się? Kot może zniknąć?  
\- Sam mi powiedz.- odparł Serock tajemniczo i John pokręcił tylko głowa.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, w co pogrywasz. Ja się na pewno w to nie dam wciągnąć.  
\- Naprawdę czujesz się tak, jak zawsze?- Sherlock był autentycznie zdziwiony i … tak, lekko zaniepokojony.  
John wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Taak?.. A jak powinienem się czuć według ciebie?  
\- Nie czujesz się jakoś… odmieniony? W sferze uczuć na przykład?- Sherlock ewidentnie na coś go naprowadzał, a on tego nie znosił, bo nie było możliwości nie wyjść przy tym na kretyna. Poza tym zaczynał się niepokoić.  
\- O co chodzi? Powiedz wprost? Jakie uczucia?  
Sherlock westchnął zniecierpliwiony.  
\- Nieważne. Może potrzeba na to czasu.  
\- Na co? Na to żeby twoje życzenie musiało szanse się ziścić?  
John nagle zesztywniał pod wpływem olśnienia.  
\- Czy ono dotyczy MNIE? –wstał, wstrząśnięty.- Tak! o to chodziło! Poprosiłeś o coś związanego ze mną!- poruszony, nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, co zrobić, jak zareagować. To było niepojęte i znów działo się jemu!  
Co gorsza, to musiało być coś poważniejszego, niż zazwyczaj, bo Sherlock zaczął wyglądać nagle na bardzo zawstydzonego. Tak bardzo, że zaniepokojenie Johna wskoczyło na pole czerwonego alertu.   
\- Co zrobiłeś ? Co MNIE zrobiłeś?- zaczynał się naprawdę bać, że zaraz wyrośnie mu trzecia ręka („To przecież jest takie praktyczne, John! Będziesz mógł nosić trzy przedmioty równocześnie”) albo zamieni się w karaczana („Pomyśl, John, jaki byłby z tego pożytek! Będziesz też niemal nieśmiertelny!”).  
\- Co Mi zrobiłeś?- warknął i przy braku reakcji podszedł do detektywa i prawie podniósł go za koszule pod szyją. Sherlock nie wyrywał się wcale („zły znak, na pewno czuje się winny”) ale nie potrafi spojrzeć mu w oczy.   
John miał ochotę go udusić, ale w tej chwili bardziej istotne było wyduszenie z niego informacji o jego losie.  
\- Na co mam się przygotować? Zmienię się w coś? Czy zacznę robić coś przydatnego dla ciebie.   
–Nieee..- Sherlock nie brzmiał przekonująco.  
\- Powiedz mi, bo inaczej..- John zacisnął palce na jego kołnierzyku i detektyw lekko poczerwieniał, prawdopodobnie bardziej z powodu braku powietrza, niż wstydu.  
\- Nie stanie się nic złego…- wychrypiał, wreszcie, więc John poluzował uścisk, żeby pozwolić mu wypowiedzieć resztę:  
\- Najwyraźniej Kot wcale nie spełnił mojego życzenia, bo… nie zachowujesz się tak, jak powinieneś.- powiedział z wyraźna urazą.  
\- A jak powinienem?..- zapytał zimno John i z groźbą w głosie.  
\- Bardziej… przyjaźnie.- mruknął Sherlock jakby się przyznawał do czegoś strasznego.- Miałeś być milszy dla mnie. Życzyłem sobie, żebyś mnie kochał. A ty najwyraźniej mnie nie kochasz.  
John ze zdziwienia puścił jego koszulę.  
\- Jak to?- zapytał bezradnie.- Powtórz – jasno i wyraźnie.  
Sherlock wziął głęboki oddech jak przed skokiem do ody i zdecydował się najwyraźniej zrezygnować z kluczenia:  
\- O to, żebyś mnie kochał. Tak mocno, jak ja ciebie. Tak to brzmiało. Dokładnie tak. Długo myślałem nad tym, jak to sformułować, żeby być potem zadowolonym z efektu. Kiedy się spełni.  
John niemal usiadł ze zdziwienia. Po tym, co tu się ostatnio działo, nie miał pewności, że dobrze słyszy i rozumie, a musiał mieć pewność:  
\- Czyli chciałeś, jako zapłatę ze wykonaną usługę, żebym cię… pokochał?  
\- Tak.- Sherlock brzmiał już bardzo niepewnie.  
\- Ale… ależ to głupie. I niepotrzebne! Przecież wiesz, że… to już się dzieje.  
Sherlock spojrzał na niego spode łba.  
\- Co się dzieje?  
\- Kocham cię.  
\- Ale… nie tak naprawdę. Nie tak, jak ja ciebie.- wykrztusił.  
\- Nie naprawdę? A jak twoim zdaniem? na niby? Ryzykuje dla ciebie życie prawie codziennie, dbam o to, żebyś miał co jeść i nie zadusił się na świecie. Wykonuję twoje głupie polecenia i… i to jest na niby, twoim zdaniem?  
John był raczej zirytowany i zdegustowany.  
\- Jak to inaczej zrozumieć; to wszystko co dla ciebie robię?  
Sherlock przymknął oczy, zrezygnowany.  
-Ale ja kocham cię inaczej. Ty się mną opiekujesz, a ja.. ja chcę z tobą być.  
John wreszcie zrozumiał i zaśmiał się na głos, takie to było… ironiczne.  
\- Ty idioto! Ja też cię kocham. Tylko dlatego nic się nie zmieniło w moim zachowaniu, bo nauczyłem się dobrze ukrywać swoje uczucia do ciebie. A nie prosiłeś o to, żebym przestał się ukrywać, wiec… zachowuje się tak, jak zawsze!  
Sherlock zamrugał, jak ogłuszony od ciosu prosto w szczękę i uciekł do swojego pokoju, jak nastolatek przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.  
John uśmiechnął się do siebie pod nosem jeszcze przez jakiś czas, mrucząc z rozbawieniem, ale i odrobiną czułości:  
\- Ależ to idiota…   
Oczywiście czekała ich Poważna Rozmowa (i to zapewne niejedna), ale w tej chwili świetnie się bawił- nigdy by nie przypuścił, że kiedykolwiek dożyje takiego obrotu spraw.  
Nagle zaczął być całkiem zadowolony z pojawienia się rudego Kota w ich życiu. Gdyby nie on… być może nigdy by się nie dowiedział, co Serock czuje, a przynajmniej- potrwałoby to dużo dłużej, znając upór ich obu.


End file.
